


James Phones It In

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Obedience [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When James spoke again there was a bit of an edge to his voice.  “When Alec touches you, when Alec speaks to you, it’s me doing those things.  You are mine, Q.  Do you understand that?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>James is away, and fucks Q by proxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Phones It In

**Author's Note:**

> From the same realm of You're Mine, Q, but can stand alone. <3
> 
> Someday I'll write something with a plot.

It had been a grueling couple of days.  Or was it months?  Q’s back and feet ached, and he just wanted to lie down and close his eyes.  The world seemed to be running amok and he’d been pulling all-nighters and sleeping in his office on an uncomfortable futon, an unhealthy lifestyle that was running him ragged.  And since James had been gone on an extended mission…  well, he hadn’t enjoyed spending time alone at home.  So instead, here he was at the office, working himself to death as per his usual.

Q looked up from his work station to see Alec walking in with the type of dark grin normally reserved for tied-up terrorists he was about to break in half.  Grimacing, Q set down his tablet to turn to face the shark disguised as a man in a grey suit.  Q wasn’t really interested in any of his shenanigans at the moment, but he knew Alec would pester him until he gave him his full attention.  Might as well get it over with quickly.

Instead of stopping in front of him as Q had anticipated, Alec swept past him, a hand gently but firmly placed on the small of his back and ushering him into his office.  He gave him a friendly shove inside and shut the door firmly.  At the loud sound of the lock, Q began to grow nervous.  Alec turned around, a serious expression written across his sharp features.

“I told James what you’ve been doing here.”

Q sat down in his desk chair, opening his mouth to speak but nothing coming out for a moment, confused.  “What?  What am I doing?”

Alec advanced, closing the space, the dim light making him appear looming and powerful above Q’s small frame.  “Sleeping here.  Not eating.  Running yourself into the ground.”

Q stared at the desk, unable to refute Alec’s points.  He felt a bit of fear growing in the pit of stomach.  He knew exactly how James would’ve reacted to that news.

Alec pulled Q’s chin up with a finger, meeting his eyes.  Q stared, taken by the concern mirrored back to him.  He knew he was James’, through and through, but sometimes he was Alec’s, too.  When James allowed it.  Alec held his gaze while reaching into his pocket and pulling out his mobile.

“James was very unhappy.  He asked me to get you in here and call him.  Said he needed to set you straight.  Let’s do that, shall we?”  He leaned back against the desk, suit jacket open, gun peeking through from the holster at his hip.  Q closed his eyes, anxiety and excitement sweeping through his body.  James was terrifying when angry.  And commanding, voice always smooth as silk and no nonsense.  He felt a little bit of the tension begin to melt away from his body as he gave in to Alec’s soothing voice and the impending consequences of his actions.  James would be here soon.  James would take care of him.

Q could hear the muted ringing coming from the mobile speaker and then James picking up.  Alec said a few clipped words in Russian and then took the mobile from his ear and pressed the button to put it on speakerphone, setting it down on the desk between the two of them.

“Is Q with you?”  James’ voice was stern and even.

“Yes.”

“And is the door locked?”

“Yes.”

Q swallowed, knowing he had not been permitted to talk yet, but dying to do so.  He missed James so much that it felt like a physical piece of him was missing, and hearing his voice made it all the more worse.

“Q, love?”

“Yes, James?”

“I asked Alec to keep an eye on you while I’ve been gone.  He’s been telling me that you’ve not been home, not been eating.  Is that acceptable behaviour?”

Q paused, looking down.  “No.”  His voice was quiet and yielding.

Q heard some rustling noises, wondering if James was removing clothing.  He heard a definite clacking sound.  Belt, he thought.  Q felt his cock harden instantly.

When James spoke again there was a bit of an edge to his voice.  “When Alec touches you, when Alec speaks to you, it’s me doing those things.  You are mine, Q.  Do you understand that?”

“Yes, James.”  Q wished so much that James was there, speaking hot words into his ears, holding him down, making good on his promises.

“If I call you and you’re in the middle of a mission and I tell you to go back to your office and suck on your fingers and sink them inside of yourself, you’ll do it, right?”

“Yes.”

“And if I ask you to bend over your desk and let Alec do whatever he wants to you, you’ll do it?”

“Yes.  Yes, James,” Q whispered, looking to Alec’s face, desire written across his features as the words filled the thick air.

“And if he wants to spank your arse ‘til you’re red, you’ll let him.  Or fuck you and leave you there all day with your pants around your ankles and cock aching, you’ll let him.  Because I told you to.”

“Please,” Q whispered, writhing on the chair, desperate for James to tell Alec to start touching him.  Alec’s hands were gripping the desk with white knuckles, his mouth pressed into a tight line.  Q felt his gaze torn between Alec’s strength and James’ presence coming from the mobile.

“Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you have for restraints there?”

Alec surveyed the room briefly before responding, “My tie and belt.  Q doesn’t have on a tie.  Just a wrinkled jumper.”

James laughed lightly.  “You’re such a silly little thing, my Q.”  Q felt warmth spread through him.  Yes, he was James’.  James loved him.  James wanted him.  He would do anything for James.  “Get on your knees, love. In front of Alec.”

Q obeyed immediately, scrambling off the chair and pushing it backward so he was kneeling in front of Alec still situated on the desk.  He looked up at the taller man through his eyelashes, watching as Alec licked his lips and canted his hips forward.

“Take off your belt, Alec,” James instructed, voice a little quieter.

There was rustling as Alec removed the item, sliding the smooth black leather through his fingers as Q watched.  He removed his gun as well, setting it carefully on the desk, checking the safety.

“Tie Q’s wrists behind his back.  Make it tight.”

Alec jumped off the desk and moved behind Q, pulling his arms back and wrapping the belt tightly around his thin wrists.  He tied it in a heavy knot and Q gave a little tug, indicating that he was unable to get free.

Alec circled around to stand in front of Q, taking in his parted lips, shallow breathing and cock straining against his trousers.  They heard more rustling over the line, and James’ breaths growing a little heavier.

“He’s good, James.  He looks good.”  Alec licked his lips, voice tight.

James drew in a breath.  “Describe him to me.”

“His hair’s a mess, lips parted, eyes wide.  His jumper is rucked up, cock hard, straining and not sure if he wants to sit on his heels or pitch himself forward towards me.  And god does he look fuckable.  Like he wants it so bad.”

James groaned and Q wondered if he was touching himself.  Probably.  He hoped so.  It made him proud to think that James was so affected by him.

“Good, yes,” James breathed out after a bit of silence.  “Touch him, please.  Do what you’d like.  But describe it.”

Alec quickly unzipped his flies and groaned in relief.  “Come here, Q.” Q shuffled forward on his knees, greedily coming to nose against Alec’s black pants, breathing in his scent.  Alec shoved his trousers and pants down until they were resting around his ankles and Q surged forward to lick along his hard cock.  “He’s on his knees, in front of me, licking me eagerly with his devilish little tongue.”

“Yes, he’s got a talented tongue, certainly.  Always so full of wit.  I just love it when he gets so turned on he can’t form words and just wails my name.”

Q groaned against Alec, wanting to say James’ name but unable to due to Alec’s cock being shoved down his throat.

“His hair, James.”  Alec grasped the thick locks and began to thrust shallowly as Q relaxed his jaw and took it.  Q felt the strain in his body, the desire to please overriding the discomfort as he pitched forward, sucking enthusiastically with each thrust.

Alec pulled out and Q kneeled back, frowning.  “Gotta stop, Q,” he panted.  “Don’t want to come before I’m done with you.”  He pulled Q up by the arms and kissed him soundly, tasting a bit of himself on the red lips before spinning the younger man around and pressing him firmly down to the desk.  Alec stepped out of his trousers and shoes and removed his own jacket but left on the dress shirt.  He reached underneath Q and unbuckled the belt, careful not to touch Q’s cock.  He pulled down the zip and tugged down the pants and trousers so they pooled around his ankles.

“Christ, James,” Alec said, a hand running over Q’s naked rump.  His jumper was pushed up and Alec had a delicious view of Q’s exposed backside, bound wrists and the side of his head pressed firmly down while his dark hair fanned out against the woodgrain.  “Q’s laid out on the desk like a fucking banquet.  Arse bare and quivering.  Waiting for my cock.”  Q closed his eyes and swallowed, incredibly hard and unbelievably frustrated that he hadn’t even been so much as brushed against yet.

“Open the bottom left desk drawer.  It’s where we keep the toys.  Q, when Alec’s done fucking you, he’s gonna fill you up with one of those plugs.  And you’re going to wear it the rest of the day, thinking of how much you loved him fucking you with my words in your ears.”

Alec fiddled with the drawer and pulled out a thick-looking plug, setting it down in Q’s line of vision, along with a tube of lubricant.  He ran one hand over Q’s trembling thighs and then between his cheeks.  Q breathed in sharply as he felt Alec press a lubricated finger against him, and then he was sliding inside.  Q clenched and then relaxed, biting back a howl that turned into a strangled whimper as Alec crooked his finger at the knuckle and went to work.  Q tried to kick his legs open but was trapped by his trousers wrapped around his ankles, shoes still on.  He settled for arching his back, attempting to push his arse and hips upward against Alec’s hand.

Alec tutted, stilling his finger, bringing his other hand to press on the small of Q’s back.  “No moving, pet,” he said, voice steely.  “Do you understand?”

Q nodded against the desk, the wood feeling smooth and cool beneath his flushed cheek.  Alec brought his palm down hard on Q’s arse, causing him to cry out in a surprised yelp.

“I said, do you understand, Q?”

Q opened his mouth to answer, but Alec’s hand was too quick.  He drew back to deliver several hard, stinging spanks to Q's soft arse and thighs.

“Yes.  Yes!” Q began to shout, eyes pressed tight, body becoming supplicating.  Q’s muscles tightened and he yelped out with each blow, the sensations spreading out across his skin in little jolts of pain that faded into a warm and liquid pleasure as Alec withdrew his hand.

There was momentary silence and deep breathing drew Q’s attention to the mobile still resting on the desk.

“Jesus.  Fuck, you’re noisy,” James said, voice gritty and dark.  “I wish I was there, Q.  I wish I was the one with my hands on you, my marks on your skin, my cock in your arse.  When I get home I’m going to tie you to the bed and won’t ever let you leave.  I’ll hand feed you peanut butter off my fingers and keep you full of my cock every moment of the day."

“Oh, fuck.  Please,” Q began to beg.  “God, James.  Miss you.  Love you.  Want you.  Want your cock.”

James groaned, voice tinny over the line but his desperation still coming through clearly.  “Do it, Alec.  Right the fuck now.”

Q stiffened as he felt Alec behind him, the head of his cock nudging against him and pushing inside while one hand grasped his bound wrists.  Alec used it as leverage, fucking inside gradually with little strokes as Q felt himself dragged against the desk and all the way back onto Alec’s cock.  His body trembled from the strain of being held in one position for too long.  His legs were straight, spread only as far as his trousers would allow and his cock was aching and brushing against the desk only occasionally.

“So fucking tight,” Alec said, punctuating this with another slap to Q’s reddened arse.  He began to thrust in earnest, pulling Q’s hips against him squarely each time before sliding out almost completely.  Q turned his head to the other side, letting the sensations wash over him as he lay there, shuddering with each snap of hips.

“Are you being good for Alec, Q?” James murmured over the line.

“Yesss,” Q hissed, eyes squeezed shut, unable to do anything but moan and twitch.

Alec leaned forward, his stomach brushing Q’s bound wrists while he brought one hand up to pin Q’s neck against the desk.  The other moved forward to slide against his lips while Q opened his mouth and licked at the fingertips.  Alec moved his hand inward and Q sucked, making a low groaning noise in the back of his throat as he felt Alec pinning him down in every way possible.

“Good boy,” Alec purred into his ear, the hand on his neck tightening slightly.  He pulled his fingers out of Q’s mouth, rubbing them against Q’s lips and smearing the saliva along them before drawing himself back upward.  He took both hands to grasp the belt around Q’s wrists, pulling him against him hard and beginning to fuck in fast and shallow thrusts.

They were all silent then; the only noises were the slapping of skin against skin and a series of grunts from Alec, moans from Q, and strangled sounds from Bond over the phone.  Q knew Alec was getting close, his grip tightening and thrusts growing faster as his body drew up behind him.  Q was still achingly hard, cock leaking untouched, brain beginning to short out.  He felt the drag of the head of Alec’s cock against his prostate as he changed angles and he felt his body go stiff, wanting to come desperately but knowing he needed to wait until James told him he could.

Alec yanked him backward by the wrists with enough force to pull him up off the desk, fucking up into Q’s body quicker and quicker until Q was shouting non-stop and aching to put a hand over his own mouth.

“Fuck, James,” Alec said harshly.  “He’s so tight.  I’m gonna fucking…”  Then Alec was coming loudly and drowning out whatever James was saying.  His fingers dug into Q’s hips as he thrust in deep, filling Q up and biting down hard on his shoulder.  Q keened at the combination of sensations, his own need painful as Alec hammered along.  They could hear James’ muffled sounds of his own orgasm, a deep grunt matching Alec’s in Q’s ear.  Gradually he slowed his thrusts, body shaking against Q’s slighter form, hands moving in soothing patterns along the damp and reddened skin.  He leaned Q back over the desk, pulling out slowly and watching the come dripping down Q’s balls and thighs as he lay prone and spread and gasping.

“Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Alec said gruffly, raking a hand over his face.  “You should see him, James.  See my fucking come leaking out of his pink arse.  Cock hard.  Waiting for you next.”  He picked up the plug that was still on the desk, slicking it with lubricant and pressing it against Q’s wet hole.

“James,” he whispered, as Alec pressed the thing in.  The slide was easy but burned against the red-rimmed skin and Q groaned, feeling himself expand to the large shape.  Alec grinned against his shoulders, nipping and licking along lovingly while undoing the belt.  He pulled Q up gently and turned him around, rubbing the redness of his wrists and kissing him languidly.  Q felt completely overstimulated, cock throbbing and brushing against the open dress shirt that Alec still wore.

Alec pulled back and gave him a brilliant smile, eyes bright from behind the fringe of his long blonde hair, damp with sweat.  He bent down to grab Q’s trousers and pants, pulling them up and tucking Q’s hard cock inside the black cotton.  Q groaned at the touch, the only he’d received from Alec all day.  The front of his trousers were obscenely tented and Alec brushed his fingers gently there and wrapped his other hand around to press against Q’s arse, fingers searching for the base of the plug through the fabric.  Q’s body drew tight and he leaned forward into Alec, careful to keep his cock away from the hard thigh because he knew it wasn’t allowed.

“You are perfect, Q,” Alec said, removing his hands and soothing back Q’s wild hair.  He stepped back to look at the glazed over man in front of him.

“Tell me what he looks like, Alec,” James said, voice quieter now.

“His hair is a ridiculous mess and looks like he’s just been well shagged, lips wet and red, cheeks a beautiful pink.  You can see the red marks from the belt from under the sleeves of his jumper, and his beautiful cock is pressed against his trousers in an obscene bulge.  Anyone who sees him will know that he’s been thoroughly fucked and left wanting.”

Q pinked at the assessment, knowing it was completely true.  How he would ever be able to go to work after this he didn’t know.  But he’d done it many times before, and somehow his employees always turned a blind eye to his reddened wrists and dry voice, and James’ smug look after he’d left Q’s office.

“Q,” James said, voice low and full of warning again.  “Don’t touch yourself until tonight.  I’m going to call you again.  You’re going to fuck yourself on that toy and you won’t come until I tell you.”

Q just whimpered, feeling that he was incapable of speech, his entire body a live wire flickering and trembling.

“Alec?”

“Yes?” he answered, finishing dressing and returning his handgun to its holster against his ribs.

“Take me off speakerphone.”  Alec reached forward to grab the mobile, one finger running along Q’s lips and jaw.  He spoke with James in Russian briefly before hitting the button to end the call and using his fingertip to tug Q’s chin upward.  He kissed him briefly, letting their tongues slide before drawing away and resting their foreheads together.

“No touching,” he said with a warning smile before turning to leave, adjusting his cuffs on the way out.  Q watched him walk out the door, leaving it open as he left.  The hub and bustle of Q-branch continued outside the door frame, oblivious to what had just transpired.  Or at least pretending to be.

Q sat down gingerly in his desk chair, staring at the scattered papers on his desk with a glazed look.  His arse was positively smarting, Alec’s stinging smacks still resonating, and the plug brushing against him in agonizing pleasure.  He drew his hands up, combing his hair into some semblance of normality.  The clock on the wall ticked loudly, counting down the hours until Bond’s voice would be in his ear once again, telling him to what to do, letting him finally come.  Seven hours.  He closed his eyes, wondering if he would make it.  But he knew he would.  He always did.  He’d do it because James told him to and that was reason enough.


End file.
